Gracias por existir
by kaaro
Summary: Esta historia comienza cuando Gaara mata a su tío yashamaru; Kankuro tiene 8 años y Gaara 6 años.    Kankuro promete proteger a Gaara de todo aquel que quiera dañarlo, y sin darse cuenta algo en él nace por su hermano menor.    Espero que les guste.
1. Capítulo 1: Al fin , la Llega Felicidad

Capítulo 1 - Al fin, la felicidad llega.

Luego de haber matado a su tío Yashamaru y haberse tatuado el kanji "Amor" en la frente, el pequeño Sabaku No Gaara, con tan solo 6 años, huyó de la aldea de la arena hacia un bosque.  
En el camino había notado el chakra de alguien conocido siguiéndolo, pero no le dio importancia, ya qué se sentía muy cansado física y emocionalmente.  
Al llegar al bosque, se sentó en una roca, cerró los ojos y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.  
Era una noche fría con una atmósfera fúnebre.  
En ese momento Gaara, era un niño infeliz... muy infeliz y pensaba que su vida no valía.  
Su propio padre había tratado asesinarlo, incluso lo llamaba "experimento fallido"... simplemente estaba solo.  
Millones de cosas se pasaban por su mente, pero de pronto siente el chakra que había sentido antes y, luego, una mano caliente acariciarle la mejilla.  
Abrió, sus ojitos color cielo, y vio a su hermano mayor, Kankuro.  
Éste estaba de rodillas ante él y tenia una mirada triste... Gaara lo observaba sorprendido.

- No llores, Gaara... No llores más, por favor... -

De pronto, Kankuro lo abraza dulcemente.

- Yo te protegeré... lo prometo. -

Gaara escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Kankuro, pues tenía su cabecita escondida en el pecho de su hermano mayor.  
No sabía si creer las palabras de su hermano... por que tenía miedo de que fueran mentira... y que solo sea otra trampa, para poder ganarse su confianza para acabar su miserable vida, como había intentado su tío hace algunas horas.

~ No sé... si creerle... ~ pensaba el pequeño Gaara.

- Nuestro padre... me ha alejado de ti, Gaara. Desde que naciste no pude acercarme a ti... él dijo qué si me acercaba a ti... tu demonio interno me atacaría... - Kankuro besa los cabellos rojizos de Gaara - ... Pero a mi... no me importa... por que te quiero y daría mi vida por ti, pequeño hermano... -

Gaara mira los ojos de su hermano... y ve en ellos... sinceridad.  
Todo lo qué le decía era verdad y lo decía por que era lo qué sentía en su corazón.  
Entonces, fue ahí cuando Gaara, comenzó a confiar en Kankuro.

- ... Gra-gracias... hermano... -

Entonces fue en ese momento en el qué el pelirrojo conquisto por completo el corazón de Kankuro. Y fue entonces en el qué se propuso, estar a su lado... para siempre.  
Esa noche sus destinos se habían unido, formando un solo camino para los dos.  
Kankuro se convirtió en el guardián... de aquel ángel, frágil y dulce, de cabellos rojos y mirada celestial.

- ... Nunca más... estarás solo. -

Susurra Kankuro a la vez qué besa la frente de Gaara.

- Volvamos a la aldea, Gaara. -  
- Si, hermano. -

Entonces, Kankuro toma a Gaara de la mano y regresan a Suna.  
Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Sabaku, ingresan con cautela para qué los guardias no los detecten.  
La mansión era enorme, tenia muchas habitaciones, era antigua, muy lujosa y estaba repleta de guardias qué debían proteger al Kazekage y a su familia.

- ... Gaara, ven conmigo a mi habitación. -  
- Es-esta bien... -

Kankuro llevo a Gaara a su cuarto, y pasaron la noche juntos... abrazados.  
Dentro de Kankuro crecía un profundo amor hacia Gaara y, también, crecían sus deseos de protegerlo, de estar a su lado, de... qué sea solo suyo.  
Dentro de Gaara, también, crecía aquel sentimiento denominado amor.  
Ambos se estaban enamorando... habían quedado atrapados de ese amor... prohibido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuestro primer beso

Cap tulo 2 - Nuestro primer beso.

Eran las 11:00 am en Suna.  
Kankuro abre sus ojitos negros y se encuentra a escasos cent metros de la carita de su hermanito menor, Gaara.  
Entonces, junta su nariz y su frente con las de Gaara. Y autom ticamente, al sentir el calor de su hermano, Gaara abre sus ojitos color cielo.

- Buenos d as, Gaarita. Dormiste bien? -  
- Em... S-si... -  
- Que bueno! jeje - Kankuro le sonr e y se sienta en la cama, Gaara lo imita. -... Tengo hambre. Bajamos a almorzar? -  
- Bueno... -

Kankuro y Gaara se cambian, y bajan a desayunar. Cuando llegan al comedor, que era un cuarto enorme con una mesa grande en medio y muchas sillas, encuentran a la mucama, Julie, barriendo el suelo.

- Hola, Julie. - Saluda Kankuro.  
- Buenos dias, Kankuro-Kun. Su padre se fue a una reuni n y su hermana Temari-Chan esta en clase de abanico. -  
- Ahh, ok; Nos preparas el almuerzo? -

La mucama mira a Kankuro y ve que detr s de ste esta Gaara. Entonces, la mucama se asusta y se aleja de Gaara.

- El-El es el... Ni-ni o endemoniado... - Dice la mucama asustada.

Gaara se sorprende y se pone triste. Kankuro se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a la mucama enojado.

- LAVAT LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE MI HERMANO! -  
- Qu-qu ? - Le pregunta la chica a Kankuro.  
- CON MI HERMANO NO TE METAS! -

Kankuro se dispone a atacar a la mucama, pero sta sale corriendo.  
Gaara pone una cara de preocupaci n y tristeza.

- Pe-perd n... No quer a que te pelearas con ella... -

Kankuro se acerca a Gaara y le revuelve el cabello.

- No tienes por qu pedirme perd n! Mejor que se fue! Cocina feo, jeje. - Kankuro le sonr e.

Gaara sonr e t midamente.

- Y ahora quien nos hace el almuerzo? - Le pregunta a Kankuro.  
- YO! - Dice Kankuro mientras se dirige a la heladera y comienza a sacar un mont n de cosas.

Gaara r e en silencio, pues le hizo gracia como sali disparado Kankuro hacia la heladera.  
Gaara se acerca al "cocinero".

- Sabes cocinar? -  
- No, pero puedo aprender, jejeje - Le responde Kankuro mientras le a un libro de cocina.  
- Cual es tu platillo favorito, Gaarita? -  
- Emm... Sunagimo. Y el tuyo? -  
- El mi ? Las Hamburguesas. -

Luego de 1 hora, Kankuro hab a terminado el almuerzo: Sunagimo, Hamburguesas y espinaca.  
Luego de almorzar, Kankuro y Gaara salen al parque.  
Kankuro se acuesta en el pasto.

- Ven, Gaarita, acu state a mi lado... -  
- ... Etto... o-ok. - Gaara se acuesta a su lado.  
-... Gaarita, qu jutsus usas? -  
-... U-uso jutsus de manejo de arena... Y t ? -  
- Yo? yo estoy aprendiendo el jutsu maestro en t teres. -  
- Ahh, y ya tienes alg n t tere? -  
- SI! Tengo uno! En forma de serpiente. -  
- Ahh, que bueno. -  
- Ey, Gaarita, jugamos a la escondida? -  
- A la escondida? Como se juega? -

Gaara nunca hab a jugado con otro ni o, por eso no sabia como jugar.

- Pues te explico. T tienes que taparte la cara con las manos y contar hasta diez, mientras yo me escondo. Luego que contaste me tienes que buscar, y luego me toca a mi contar. Ok? -  
- Ok. - Gaara sonr e t midamente.

Kankuro se para y sale corriendo. Gaara, tambi n se para, se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a contar.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez! -

Gaara se destapa la cara y comienza a buscar a Kankuro.  
Primero lo busca detr s de los arbustos.

~ Donde estar ? ~

Luego dentro de la casa.

~ Se esconde muy bien... ~

Luego detr s de los rboles.

~ ... Kankuro... ~

Y cuando estaba por darse por vencido, ve un movimiento en las ramas de un rbol.  
Entonces, se acerca al rbol y ve dos pies con zapatillas negras.

~ Kankuro! ~

Entonces, trepa el rbol y encuentra a Kankuro.

- Te encontr , Kankyto! -  
- Ahhh! Por qu ! Encima que me escond tan bien! - contesta Kankuro fingiendo puchero.  
- Jeje Te toca contar! - Contesta Gaara entusiasmado y feliz.  
- Bueno, jeje - Kankuro le sonr e. ~ Se esta divirtiendo. Verlo alegre... me pone muy feliz. ~

Gaara baja del rbol y sale corriendo a esconderse.  
Y as estuvieron jugando toda la tarde.  
Cuando se hizo de noche, lleg la hora de cenar y, entonces, fueron al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. En la mesa estaban Temari y Yondaime Kazekage.  
Kankuro se sent al lado de Gaara, alejado de Temari y Yondaime. De pronto, entran los cocineros y sirven la cena: Sushi con Wasabi y salsa de soja.

- Buen provecho. - Dice un cocinero.  
- Gracias. - Responde Yondaime con su fr a y grave voz.

Los cocineros se retiran y Comienzan a cenar en silencio, pues Yondaime y Temari nunca hablaban con Gaara.  
Y, de pronto:

- Padre. - Llama Kankuro.

Su voz era seria al igual que su rostro. Aunque que Kankuro tuviera 8 a os, no se callaba nada. Si tenia que decirle algo a un mayor se lo dec a.  
Gaara tan solo observaba preocupado por lo que podr a llegar a pasar.  
Temari continuaba cenando.  
Yondaime mira a Kankuro.

- Si, hijo? - Le pregunta.  
- No crees que deber as por lo menos pedirle perd n a Gaara? -  
- Kankuro... no-no hace falta que... - Dec a Gaara con su inocente vocecita.  
- Por qu deber a pedirle perd n? - Pregunta Yondaime, interrumpiendo a Gaara, con una voz sombr a.

Kankuro se enoja y se para de golpe.  
Temari, Yondaime y Gaara lo miran sorprendidos.

- POR TRATAR DE ASESINARLO, IMBECIL! SI LE TOCAS UN PELO A MI HERMANO, TE MATAR ! -

Kankuro toma a Gaara de la mano.

- Vamonos, Gaara. -

Kankuro se lleva a Gaara a su cuarto, dejando a Temari y a Yonadaime m s que sorprendidos.

~ Maldici n! No me hizo caso cuando le dije que no se juntar con ese Gaara, y encima lo protege y me amenaza! A pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi hijo preferido. ~ Pensaba Yondaime, mientras cerraba sus ojos negros.  
Cuando Kankuro y Gaara llegan al cuarto, Kankuro toma a Gaara de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos.

- Gaara, no debes temerle a nadie! Ni tampoco sentirte menos que l ni que nadie! Por que t eres una excelente persona y lograras lo que te propongas! Tienes el potencial para ser el mejor Kanzekage de todos! Y lo ser s! Siempre mirar s para adelante! Y tambi n!... -

Gaara se pone en puntitas de pie para as acercar sus labios a los de Kankuro, para besarlos con ternura.  
Kankuro no pod a creer lo que su hermano hacia, pero estaba muy feliz. Millones de dudas pasaban por su mente, adem s, sent a mariposas en el estomago y el coraz n le lat a muy fuerte.  
Gaara estaba sonrojado, y sent a algo en su pecho, no sabia qu era, pero lo qu si sabia era qu le gustaba ese beso, m s bien... le gustaba su hermano.  
Gaara se separa un poco de Kankuro para tomar aire.  
Ambos hab an disfrutado ese beso, que seria el primero para ambos.

- Te agradezco mucho, todo lo qu haces por mi... - Le dice Gaara rodeando el cuello de Kankuro con sus brazos.  
- ... Te amo, Gaarita. - Kankuro sujeta su cintura con delicadeza.  
- ... Yo... - Gaara hace una pausa -  
~ Esto que siento... Esto... Esto es el amor?... l sanara las heridas de mi coraz n con este sentimiento?... Amor... ~ Devatia Gaara en su mente.  
- Te amo... Gaara... Te amo... - Reiteraba dulcemente Kankuro.  
~ Si, esto que siento es amor. ~ Gaara finalmente aprendio lo que es el amor.  
- Yo tambi n te amo, Kankyto. - Gaara le da un dulce piquito en los labios a Kankuro. ste sonr e con ternura para Gaara.

Esa noche, Kankuro no pudo dormir, pues estaba muy feliz. Lo nico que hizo toda la noche, fue abrazar a Gaara mientras ste dorm a.  
De a ratos le besaba el cuello y la frente con ternura. Y le acariciaba el cabello.

~ Lo amo tanto... ~ Pensaba Kankuro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Gaara.

Ese d a hab a sido el mejor d a de todos para ambos, ya que se hab an correspondido ese sentimiento que ahora compart an. Gaara habia aprendido lo que es el amor... Adem s, se hab an besado por primera vez y seguramente... nunca lo olvidar an.


	3. Capítulo 3: Eres lo que mas me importa

Cap tulo 3 - Eres lo que mas me importa en la vida.

Gaara se despierta al escuchar las gotas caer en el techo, eran las 9:26 AM y se acercaba una gran tormenta.

~... hum... esta lloviendo...~

Gaara mira a su lado y no ve a Kankuro. Solo ve una nota: " Gaarita, me fui a entrenar. Volver a las 12:30, para almorzar contigo. Te amo. Kankuro."

~ Yo tambi n, te amo...~

Gaara guarda la nota en un caj n, se cambia y baja al sal n principal.  
En el sal n principal se encuentra con su padre, Yondaime Kazekage.  
Gaara lo mira, pues estaba ordenando unos papeles.  
Yondaime ni lo mira, hace de cuenta que no hay nadie. Por que para Yondaime Gaara no exist a.

- Temari, hija, ven por favor. - Llama Yondaime a Temari.

Temari viene hasta donde esta Yondaime.

- Si, padre? - Le pregunta Temari.  
- Dile a tu hermano, Kankuro, que se comporte mientras yo no estoy. -  
- Claro, padre. Que te vaya bien. Te quiero. - Temari abraza a su padre.  
- Yo tambi n, princesa. - Yondaime la besa en la frente y se va.

Temari se va a su cuarto, dejando a Gaara solo en el sal n.

~ ... Me... ignoran... Ni siquiera... notan mi presencia... ~ Pensaba Gaara.

Entonces, el peque o pelirrojo se sienta en un sill n y espera a Kankuro.  
A las 12:30, llega Kankuro y encuentra a su amado Gaara solo en el sal n... a punto de llorar.

- Gaara... - Kankuro corre hasta Gaara y lo abraza tiernamente. - Qu te sucede, amor? -  
- Na-nada... -  
- Dime... Por favor... -  
- Ellos... me ignoran... -  
- Quienes? -  
- Temari y Pap ... - Gaara mira a Kankuro a los ojos. - Kankyto... Por qu no me quieren?... les hice algo malo? -

Kankuro al ver el rostro triste de su amado, comienza a llenarse de odio e ira.  
Kankuro toma el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos.

- Tu... tu no les haz hecho nada... es solo que son personas sin coraz n, que no saben valorar lo que tienen... hasta que lo pierden... y... es mejor que no se acerquen a ti... Sabes por que? -

Gaara niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano a los ojos y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Por que pueden hacerte da o... y a dem s... no debe importarte que te dejen de lado... ellos se pierden tu maravillosa presencia!... y nunca estar s solo... por qu siempre estar disponible para ti... lo prometo. -

Gaara esconde su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y lo abraza con ternura, Kankuro lo corresponde.

- ... Gra-gracias, Kanky... - Le dice en un susurro.

Gaara se sent a mejor, y le agradec a a dios por haberle dado un hermano tan dulce, bueno y por sobre todas las cosas... Con un gran coraz n... del cual se hab a adue ado... pues Kankuro... era suyo.

- Jeje, ven Gaarita, vamos a comer. -  
- S , hermano. -

Kankuro y Gaara van a la cocina de la mano.

- Qu deseas comer, amor? - Le pregunta, Kankuro, sin soltar su mano.  
- Mm... Emparedados de at n. -  
- Ok, tus deseos son ordenes. - Kankuro hace una torpe reverencia, que hace re r a Gaara.  
~ Todo lo que hace... tiene buenas intenciones... Todo lo que siente... es sincero... Todo lo que me dice... me hace feliz... Sus besos son dulces... me encantan... sus caricias son suaves... Amo su aroma... Es muy gracioso... Todas sus bromas me hacen re r... Simplemente... el amor... es un gran sentimiento. ~

Kankuro se pone a preparar los emparedados.  
A medida que los hacia, los pon a en un plato color azul.

- Te... puedo ayudar? - Pregunta Gaara t midamente.  
- Si! - Kankuro le pasa pan y at n. - Haz esos y luego los pones a.C. - Kankuro le se ala el plato.  
- Hai, Oni-chan! - Gaara comienza a armar los emparedados.

Cuando terminan, Kankuro lleva la comida a su habitaci n. Y comen mirando por la ventana.

- Si que llueve, es raro que llueva aqu en Suna. - Dec a Kankuro entre bocados.  
- ... Si, es raro... pero maravilloso a la vez... - Contesta Gaara.  
- Si, ceje. -

Gaara mira a Kankuro, y le sonr e. Kankuro lo imita.

~ DIOS! es tan lindo! lo besar ... ~

Kankuro le da un piquito en los labios a Gaara, ste se sonroja.  
Kankuro vuelve a acercar sus labios a los de Gaara, pero antes de poder besarlos...

- Kankuro... ven ac .. - Yondaime lo llamaba desde el sal n.

Kankuro frunce el ce o y se para.

- Ya vengo, mi amor, qu date aqu . - Le dice a Gaara.  
- Bueno. - Responde Gaara.

Luego, Kankuro va hasta el sal n y se para al lado de Yondaime.  
Temari estaba sentada en un sill n cerca de ellos, leyendo un libro.

- Qu ? - Le pregunta en un tono serio a Yondaime.  
- Nos vamos a Konohagakure... Arma tus valijas. -

Kankuro piensa un momento.

~ A Konoha? QUE BUENOO! Jeje, Gaara y yo jugaremos a las escondidas en los bosques! Ser genial y podr ense arle millones de cosas sobre la naturaleza! ~ Pensaba Kankuro, para luego responderle a su padre. - Bueno, le dire a Gaara que arme sus valijas tambi n. -  
- l no va. Se queda aqu . - Contesta Yondaime.

Kankuro se sorprende. Y luego se enfurece.

- Si l no va, Yo tampoco! -  
- Vendr s! Quieras o no! -  
- C llate! - Le grita a su padre.

Gaara, que estaba en la habitaci n de Kankuro, hoyo el grito de su aniki hacia Yondaime. Entonces, bajo al sal n y asomo su cabecita por el marco de la puerta para observar que ocurr a. Temari ya no le prestaba atenci n al libro que le a, sino que observaba la situaci n desde su sitio.

- Tenme m s respeto, mocoso! - Le grita Yondaime a Kankuro.

Gaara y Temari se hab an sorprendido por la discusi n que se hab a armado.

- Respeto? - Kankuro hace una pausa. - Respeto quieres que te tenga!... Nunca te perdonar , Tu a mi... me fallases como padre... y como Kazekage. -

Yondaime se enfurece, pues lo que Kankuro le dec a era la pura verdad.  
Entonces, le levanta la mano para pegarle. Kankuro cierra los ojos. Pero antes de que la mano de Yondaime toque a Kankuro, Gaara lo empuja con su arena y se coloca delante de Kankuro.

- Si no quieres morir, no toques a mi hermano. - Le dice Gaara a Yondaime.  
~ Debo separarlos, o ser tarde... ~ Pensaba Yondaime.

Luego se para y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida. Toma la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrir la puerta, les dice:

- Konoha queda cancelado. -

Para luego abrir la puerta y salir de la casa.  
Temari mira a Kankuro sorprendida por lo ocurrido, esperando una respuesta de su hermano.  
Kankuro la mira serio por un momento y luego toma a Gaara de la mano, y se va a su habitaci n.  
Cuando llegan, Kankuro lo abraza.

- Gracias... por defenderme. - Le dice a Gaara.  
- ... Yo siempre te defender ... como t me defiendes a m ... -  
- Gaara... - Kankuro toma el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos. - S que pap se saldr con la suya... y querr separarme de ti... pero... ni miles de metros de distancia borraran lo que siento por ti... -

Gaara mira a Kankuro a los ojos... lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojitos color cielo.

- No quiero que nos separen! - Gaara sujeta con fuerza a Kankuro y no para de llorar. - No quiero que me separen de ti! no quiero volver a estar solo! No quiero! yo-yo te amo! No quiero, Kankuro... no quiero... no quiero... - Pronunciaba cada vez mas bajo.

Kankuro se llena de tristura y un nudo se forma en su garganta. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- Yo tampoco quiero que me separen de ti! - Le dice con tristeza.

Para luego, besar los labios de Gaara con pasi n. Gaara cierra sus ojitos y las l grimas desaparecen.  
Luego, Kankuro presiona el labio inferior de Gaara, para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano. Gaara se sorprende y se ruboriza, y Abre los ojos. Kankuro se separa para retomar aire. Luego toma a Gaara y lo recuesta boca arriba en la cama, y se sube encima.  
Se escuchaban los truenos y las fuertes gotas caer con potencia sobre el techo.  
La luz de la habitaci n estaba apagada, y eran las 21:30.  
Gaara estaba nervioso, y como era muy t mido... Estaba muy sonrojado. Y un poco de miedo, a no saber que pretend a su hermano, hab a en sus ojos de Gaara. Kankuro nota aquello.

- Gaara... conf as en mi? -  
- ... Si, confi en ti. -

Kankuro besa a Gaara.

- Rel jate; har que esta noche... sea una gran noche... Te amo. -  
- Yo tambi n, te amo Kanky... -

Kankuro besa el p lido cuello de Gaara, lo cual produce un leve estremecimiento en ste.  
Luego, chupa el cuello y deja tres marcas rojas que solo dec an una cosa: "Gaara solo pertenece a Kankuro."  
Ambos comenzaban a excitarse.  
Kankuro le quita, lentamente, la remera a Gaara.  
Gaara estaba rojo y muy nervioso.  
Kankuro nota los nervios de su amado oto o y, entonces, le da un piquito en los labios y le regala esa sonrisa que solo l sabia poner para tranquilizar a Gaara.  
El mayor recorre a Gaara con la mirada. Y se sit a en sus pezoncitos. Kankuro acaricia uno de ellos.

- Jeje, que lindo! Tus pezones son color rosa! - Dec a un sonriente Kankuro.  
- ! - Gaara cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se sonroja mucho m s. - Pervertido! -  
- YO! - Pregunta el mayor con iron a. - Jajaaja, pero si se ven tan ricos. - Kankuro comienza a lamer uno de los pezones.  
- mmhh... - Gime Gaara, bajito, para que Kankuro no lo escuche; aunque... Kankuro ya lo hab a escuchado.

Y como burla, Kankuro, muerde levemente el pez n de Gaara.

- Ahh! Kankuro! N-no hagas eso! -  
- Por qu ? Si se que te gusta lo que hago... -

Kankuro contin a lamiendo ese rosadito pez n.  
Luego, baja al abdomen de Gaara, el cual besa y lame con amor.

- Ahh... - Gaara mira de reojo a Kankuro. Y ve que ste le estaba quitando los pantalones sin verg enza alguna!  
- QU HACES! - Gaara abre los ojos como platos y en un segundo Kankuro le hab a quitado los pantalones.  
- Mmm, que lindo te ves asi... - Kankuro le da un beso al mienbro de Gaara cubierto por la tela de un b xer negro.  
- Ahh... Kankuro... me da verg enza!... -  
- Entonces me quitare la ropa para que no tengas verg enza. - Dec a mientras se sacaba la ropa quedando en ropa interior. - Listo, ceje. -

Kankuro apoya su mienbro en el de Gaara y comienza a simular las embestidas, frotando su mienbro con el de Gaara.

- Aah.. Kan... ky - Gaara se aferra con fuerza a la espalda de Kankuro.  
- Mmm... Que rico se siente, no? - Kankuro lame el l bulo de la oreja de Gaara.  
- Aaahhh... aaaahhh... - Gaara estaba muy excitado.

Kankuro le quita la ropa interior y toma suavemente el mienbro de su ototo con una mano, para luego succionar la punta de aquel mienbro.

~ Me gusta... esta sensaci n... ahh... ~ Pensaba Gaara.  
- ... Aaahh... - Gaara abre sus ojos, pues los tenia cerrados.

Y ve que Kankuro lam a muy lentamente la punta de su mienbro, apenas la tocaba con la punta de su lengua. Lo cual desesperaba a Gaara.

- Ahm.. - Gaara se tapa la boca con una mano para que sus gemidos no salgan.

Kankuro quita la mano de la boca de Gaara, sin dejar de lamer la punta del mienbro de su ototo.

- ... Gaarita... por favor, d jame o rte... - Kankuro se introduce aquel mienbro, todo en su boca y luego comienza a subir y bajar lentamente.  
- Aaahh, Aaaahh, kanky! -Gaara sent a mucho calor y se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

Kankuro comienza a acelerar el ritmo, a la vez que sube una de las piernas de Gaara a su hombro.

- Aaahh! No!.. esp.. Me-me siento extra o! ahh! - Gaara no pod a contener sus gritos de placer; lo cual excitaba a Kankuro, que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Gaara sent a que algo se acercaba, pero no sabia que. Pues, lo que se acercaba, era el inevitable orgasmo.  
Kankuro continuaba subiendo y bajando fren ticamente.  
Gaara agarra la cabeza de su hermano; y cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus dientes, se viene en la boca de su hermano mayor. Kankuro se traga la esencia de Gaara y luego lo mira a los ojos, con una pervertida sonrisa. Gaara se sonroja.

~ No conoc a ese lado pervertido de Kankuro... pero... aun as lo amo... me encanta que sea as ~ Pensaba Gaara.  
- Sabes muy rico, ototo - Le dice acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

Gaara pensaba que ya hab an terminado... pero no.  
Kankuro coloca a Gaara boca abajo, este se sorprende y se tapa su trasero con sus manos, todo sonrojado.

- No! no me mires! - Gritaba Gaara sonrojado como tomate.  
Kankuro tan solo sonre a divertido. Para luego quitarle las manos a Gaara del trasero.

- Jeje, pero por qu ! Si tienes un trasero precioso! - Y le da un besito en el trasero.  
~ WTF! ~ pensaba Gaara cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Luego, Kankuro se acerca a la entrada de Gaara, para comenzar a lamerla con cari o.

- Aaahh! Qu haces! No hagas eso! -

Kankuro comienza a penetrar con su lengua la virgen entrada de Gaara.

- Aaah.. Aaaah.. - Gaara disfruta de aquella nueva sensaci n. ~ Se siente muy bien... muy bien... ~

Luego cuando la entrada ya estaba mas dilatada, Kankuro, retira su lengua y se quita su oscura ropa interior.  
Luego, apoya la punta de su duro e hinchado mienbro en la entrada de Gaara.

- Gaara... voy a meterme dentro de ti.. -  
- ! - Gaara abre los ojos asustado.  
- Rel jate y respira hondo.. - Le dice para tranquilizarlo. - As ... As como yo.. - Kankuro le muestra como debe respirar.  
- ... Bueno... -

Gaara respira hondo un par de veces y cuando, Kankuro, vio que Gaara se hab a relajado...

~ Llego el momento... por favor, espero hacerlo bien y no lastimarlo... ~ Pensaba Kankuro algo nervioso.

Entonces, Kankuro se fue introduciendo lentamente en su interior, por que la entrada era muy estrecha.  
Gaara sent a el mienbro de Kankuro en su interior; pero al ser la primera vez, comenz a sentir dolor, as que dejo correr algunas l grimas.  
Kankuro termina de introducirse., ya estaba completamente dentro de SU amado Gaara.

- Estas bien, amor? - Le pregunta acarici ndole la espalda con delicadeza.  
- ... Si-si, estoy bien. - Gaara ya no sent a dolor, por lo que las lagrimas desaparecieron de sus ojitos color cielo.  
~ Ok, Ok... voy bien! ~ Pensaba Kankuro, pues tambi n era su primera vez.

Kankuro espero unos segundos, para que Gaara se acostumbrara a la intromisi n.  
Y luego, comenz a embestirlo lentamente.

- mmm... aahh... - Gem a el pelirrojo.

Gaara ten a su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos como si fueran una almohada; aun as estaba en "cuatro patas".  
Kankuro comenz a embestirlo m s r pido.

- Aaah... si... - Gaara ten a su vista nublada por el placer.

Kankuro vio que Gaara mov a sus caderas levemente, por lo que acelero el ritmo.

- Aaah.. Kan.. aahh - Gaara cerro sus ojos.  
- mmm... G-Gaara... -

Kankuro volteo a Gaara, dej ndolo boca arriba sin dejar de embestirlo. Para as acercar sus labios a los de Gaara, para fundirse en un apasionado beso.  
Kankuro mete su lengua en la boca de Gaara; y con sus movimientos anima a la lengua del pelirrojo para que comience a jugar con la suya.  
Mientras se besaban, Kankuro lo embest a m s fuerte; por lo que Gaara ahogaba peque os gemidos, producto del placer, en la boca de Kankuro.  
Luego de unos minutos, se separan para tomar aire, dejando un hilito de saliva entre sus bocas; el hilito luego de unos segundos desaparece.  
Kankuro continuaba embisti ndolo, y a la vez lo masturbaba con una mano.

- Aaahh, Aaaah, Kanky! Aaaah! mm! - Gaara estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.  
- Mmmm, Gaara... -

Kankuro sube las piernas de Gaara a sus hombros, para que la penetraci n sea mas profunda. Ambos sudaban.  
Y, de pronto, Kankuro toca un punto dentro de Gaara; que llena de gozo al pelirrojo, haci ndolo perder el juicio.

- AAAH! AAAH! Kanky, de nuevo! -

Kankuro sonr e y vuelve a tocar ese punto repetidamente.

- AAAH! AAAH! MM! AAH! - Gaara no aguanta m s y se viene en el vientre de kankuro y en el suyo.

Por lo que, la entrada de Gaara se vuelve muy estrecha, atrapando al mienbro de Kankuro. Este no soporta m s y termina llenando el interior de Gaara con su esencia.  
Gaara siente la caliente esencia de Kankuro en su interior.

- ...mmm... Kankuro.. - Gime Gaara.  
- mmh.. Gaara.. - Susurra Kankuro.

Kankuro le da un beso en los labios a Gaara y luego sale, con mucho cuidado, del interior de su amado Gaara; Para luego recostarse boca arriba en la cama.  
Gaara se recuesta a su lado y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Kankuro.  
Ambos respiraban agitadamente y estaban muy cansados, pero hab a valido la pena... por que ahora si... se pertenec a... el uno al otro.  
Kankuro estira su mano para tomar una sabana negra, para tapar a Gaara y a l.  
Luego comienza a acariciar la nuca de Gaara con mucho cari o, para luego abrazarlo con ternura.

- Te amo, Gaarita.. - Kankuro besa la frente de Gaara.  
- Yo tambi n te amo, Kankyto. - Gaara cierra sus ojos; pues se sent a tan seguro en los brazos de Kankuro, que se queda dormido.

Y por alguna raz n Shukaku no se apoderaba del cuerpo de Gaara cuando dorm a junto a Kankuro... seguramente por que el mapache demonio tambi n se sent a relajado y seguro en los brazos de Kankuro... por esa raz n Shukaku nunca lastimar a Kankuro.

~ Como puede alguien ser tan bello?... no lo s , pero lo que s ... es que lo amo con locura. ~ Pensaba Kankuro, para luego conciliar el sue o.

Ambos se pertenecer an... para siempre.  
Y nunca nadie podr a acabar con ese amor sincero que se ten an.  
Mientras en la habitaci n de al lado, estaba Temari, la hermana mayor de Kankuro y Gaara.  
Ella hab a escuchado todo, sus gemidos y sus declaraciones de amor. Por lo que estaba muy sorprendida y confundida.

~ ... incesto... Kankuro y Gaara... NO! Esto no debe ser as ! El incesto es algo enfermo y esta prohibido!... Tengo que hacer algo! Esto no debe quedar as ... Hablar con Kankuro. ~ Pensaba Temari.

Mientras que Kankuro y Gaara dorm an tranquilos... felices... Temari pensaba que decirle a Kankuro.  
Solo el destino sabe... que pasara de ahora en adelante.  



End file.
